


Everything A Bad Wolf Could Want

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gives Stiles a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything A Bad Wolf Could Want

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, shut up. Overdone trope is overdone. This is my tiny little contribution. Dedicated to the Gabriel to my Sam, you know who you are.
> 
> [Formerly 'Hey Little Red', renamed after I discovered an older fic with the same name. Sorry!]

Lydia gave Stiles the hoodie for his birthday. Derek had rolled his eyes, but watched as Stiles put it on eagerly. It was red. Bright red. Stiles seemed pleased, though, oblivious to the unspoken joke, and Derek's expression quelled any potential comments from the rest of the pack. Stiles starts wearing the hoodie more and more, completely unaware of Derek's annoyance.It's warm, nicer than some of the older jackets he owns, because despite living in California, it does indeed get chilly in the fall.

They're finishing up a pack meeting when Isaac forgets himself as he leaves with Erica, tossing a 'See yah, Red' over his shoulder in Stiles' direction. Derek growls and they're out the door. They can hear Erica berating Isaac in front of the house before they drive away.

Stiles is frozen, the sudden realization of what exactly he's wearing in the context of his relationship with Derek dawns on him. His eyes fly over to Derek's, the werewolf deliberately looking anywhere but at Stiles. "I'm sorry," Stiles blurts out. Derek's head snaps up, a frown drawing his eyebrows together. "For what? Why are you apologizing?"

"I didn't realize, the whole Little Red Riding Hood and you and I've been wearing it non-stop, oh god you probably hate me so much right now, I'll get rid of it, I'm sorry," he starts tugging it off. Derek is at his side in an instant, his hands on the hoodie, keeping it firmly in place, before folding Stiles into his arms.

"Stiles, stop." Stiles freezes, averting his eyes from Derek's intense gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbles into Derek's chest. Derek smooths his hands down Stiles' back, uncharacteristically gentle. "You really need to stop apologizing." Stiles groans, feeling his embarrassment acutely. Derek only chuckles in response, the sound rumbling deep through his chest.

"Lydia basically called me Little Red Riding Hood and you the Big Bad Wolf, how are you not mortified right now?" Derek moves his hands to either side of Stiles' head, forcing Stiles to meet his gaze. "I think I'm okay being the Big Bad Wolf." He pauses before leaning down to speak directly into Stiles' ear, "Just as long as you're my Little Red Riding Hood."


End file.
